


When You Follow Your Heart

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena finally decides to make her feelings for Salazar known</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Follow Your Heart

Rowena was not the type to act based on emotion. She had always relied on her intellect to guide her. She knew that her head was telling her there was nothing about this that was right. But, for once, she was not going to let logic stop her. She felt that listening to her head would only be holding her back - a revelation that stunned her.

For weeks, she had been planning the dinner. She had picked out all of his favourite foods, had managed a semi-romantic feel to the decor, and arranged for house elves to serve the meal. There was an old Muggle idiom that ran along the lines of "the way to a man's heart is through food" and she hoped there was some truth to it.

Rowena had invited him a few days in advance and he was kind enough to confirm his attendance. He thanked her rather sweetly for thinking of him and planning a meal for his birthday. She remembered blushing during that conversation - a sensation she did not recall occurring very often before. Maybe, for once, throwing caution to the wind and not thinking about things too intellectually would pay off.

She flitted about the room, putting the final touches on everything. Even though she was acting more based on emotion, it did not mean that things needed to look disorganized. She set and reset the table four times until she got it just right. Just as the salad course was brought to the table, she heard a knock at the door. She took a deep breath as she heard the door open and a brief exchange between Salazar and the house elf. This was finally the moment she had been waiting for.

Her smile quickly faded when she saw two figures move through the doorway into her dining room. Salazar entered first, followed by Godric. She was puzzled by his presence but waited for Salazar to speak.

"Rowena," he said smoothly as he took her left hand and raised it to his lips. "I cannot thank you enough for planning this romantic birthday dinner for me. Merlin knows Godric would probably make a bumbling mess of it if he tried to plan it himself."

She looked awkwardly at Godric who flashed her a weak grin. She stood for a moment, glancing between the two of them before she pulled back her hand.

"Oh, well..." She found herself at a loss for words. "I guess I just...well, I figured it was the least I could do." She struggled to maintain her composure, another uncommon sensation.

Godric took a seat at the table and Salazar nodded to her once more before sitting opposite him. She continued to stare at them until a house elf tapped on her side and led her from the room.

Once on the other side of the door, she collapsed to her knees. She realized she had been such a fool. She knew she shouldn't have done this. Logic had told her Salazar wasn't interested in her - he had never indicated he liked her and never really responded to her attempted advances before. But she had given herself over to how she felt about him and that, unfortunately, was her mistake. She forced herself up off the floor and wiped the tears from her eyes. She resolved right then that she would never make this mistake again. From this day forward, she would rely only on what she knew and not what she felt. Knowledge, after all, had never steered her wrong.


End file.
